


Promises to Break

by Secret Staircase (elwing_alcyone)



Category: Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Implied Relationships, Possession, Sex with Clothes On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwing_alcyone/pseuds/Secret%20Staircase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayu's encounter with Sae in the Grand Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises to Break

The strange thing was, Mayu had no fear as she set out alone, following the butterflies from Osaka House. She ought to have been afraid, walking into the unknown without Mio to protect her, but she felt calm.

It wasn't that she believed nothing here would harm her. On the contrary, she knew there were beings in the village who would try to hurt her, even kill her. It wasn't that she had any sense of safety. It was just that when she saw those crimson butterflies dancing through the darkness, and when she listened to that silent voice calling her deep into the village, a feeling of serenity stole over her. This was destiny. This was meant to be. There was no choice, and there was nothing she could do but let it happen.

The butterflies led her to a girl waiting in a dark place. Everything here was splashed with blood; it made strange, exotic patterns on the screens and mats, and tainted the girl's kimono, which had once been pure, unbroken white.

"Sae," Mayu murmured. There was no way for her to know the girl’s name, but she knew it anyway.

Sae smiled, under the curtain of her hair, but the smile was a wretched, unhappy thing. She was incomplete, eternally the broken half of some better whole, waiting to be mended.

"You called me," Mayu said.

"You came home." Sae reached out for her, and Mayu sank into her embrace.

Suddenly the memory of falling in the forest was painfully clear in her mind. Her knee began to throb, but that wasn’t as bad as knowing that Mio had gone ahead, Mio had _let_ her fall.

"She left me," Sae mourned. "I kept waiting... waiting... but she never came back." Her mouth moved against the curve between Mayu's neck and shoulder. The touch was cold, and Mayu started to shake. She could just feel the outline of the other girl against her, the hands resting lightly on her waist. It was like waking from a long sleep, coming back to some forgotten part of herself, and all at once everything came clear.

Mio would leave her. It was inevitable. Two people couldn't be together forever, no matter how much they loved each other. Mio would get tired of always being held back, and Mayu would be left alone, incomplete, split down the middle, like Sae was.

Sae knew what she was thinking. "We'll wait," she breathed, cool against Mayu's neck. "And I'll show you how you can keep her." She pressed herself against Mayu, rocking slightly, her hands moving over Mayu's body, pulling lightly at her dress as if to see where it might be loose.

 _This must be a dream,_ Mayu thought. She'd had dreams in which Mio came to her like this, but those were warm dreams, and everything here was cold.

Tiring of her careful exploration, Sae drew Mayu's skirt up, exposing her up to the waist. Mayu felt cool air swirling around her bare thighs, felt Sae's lips following the line of her jaw, where Mayu had always been sensitive.

Could she be enjoying this? Was it even possible that there should be any pleasure in this damp, dark, haunted place, with her arms around a ghost-girl who smelled of blood? Perhaps it was just because the dreams had been so similar, but she found she was moving her hips in counterpoint to Sae, and every now and again, when the slide of cloth and skin was just right, something pulsed sweetly between her legs, just like it did as she drifted, half-waking, through those thrilling, unspeakable dreams with Mio.

 _She'd leave you if she knew,_ the voice inside whispered. It sounded like Sae, but that couldn't be; this voice had been with her all her life. _She'd leave you for sure if she knew how twisted you are. But I won't._

"Do you promise?" Mayu said.

In answer, Sae slid her hand up under Mayu's dress, covered one breast with her palm, stroking lightly, then pinched the nipple through the fine, lacy material of Mayu's bra; a combination of that and the cold made it grow tight and stiff, pleasurably painful. Sae's thigh was firmly pressed between Mayu’s legs now, and she moved steadily, back and forth.

 _Let me stay with you,_ Sae whispered in Mayu's heart. _We'll wait together. When she comes, we'll make her keep her promise._

One of her hands continued its attention to Mayu's breasts, and the other slid between their bodies, first cupping Mayu through her underwear, squeezing slightly with every move of her hips, then pushing the cloth aside to touch her flesh. The cold made her gasp, but that part of her was warm enough to compensate, and she had no desire to move away. The sporadic pulse of pleasure had become a steady throb, twisting and tightening deep in her belly, building every moment.

Sae's fingers moved exactly the way her own did, in bed at night after one of those dreams, staring at Mio's sleeping form in the bed across from hers, imagining how soft and sleepy-warm she would be if Mayu slipped in under the covers beside her. Sae knew exactly where to touch, her fingertips gliding in Mayu's own wetness, stroking the labia aside and circling, pressing lightly on her clitoris and slipping away again. Mayu's legs shook beneath her; she held onto Sae, panting against her shoulder, trying to pretend she was warm and smelled like mint toothpaste and apple shampoo, instead of blood and death and a hundred years of night.

"Mio," she whispered, as the tension blossomed and her legs tried to give way. _Yae_ , she thought, but it was just a sound with no meaning, and she didn't care what it meant.

 _I can show you how you can be one with her,_ Sae whispered soundlessly, as Mayu sagged against her. _I'll show you how you can be with her always. If you let me. If you join me._

To be one... to be whole, with no fear of ever being separated again... that was all Mayu wanted.

"Yes," she said, opening her eyes, "just don't..."

  


  
"...hurt her." She blinked. She was alone on the floor of the grand hall, gazing up at the ceiling. There were even blood-spatters up there.

 _How did I get here?_ She remembered leaving the Osaka House. What had she been thinking, going without Mio? She remembered the butterflies, and the low, soothing voice that seemed to be calling her from across the village; after that, she must have blacked out.

She sat up, and saw with consternation that her clothes were in complete disarray. Her dress was hiked up under her arms, and one of her breasts was hanging out of her bra.

Fumbling in her haste, she rearranged her clothes, trying not to think about how she might have ended up here and in this state. There was a thin film of sweat on her forehead and the back of her neck, under her hair, but her skin felt like ice.

For an instant she thought she remembered cold hands skating over her stomach, arms wrapped around her, a whisper that came in a puff of cool air on her neck: _Let me stay with you._ But the memory – if it was a memory – dissolved even as she tried to make sense of it.

She ought to go back the way she had come and try to find Mio. But a deep inner voice that wasn't quite like Mayu's own told her she had to go upstairs, find the room with the dolls, and wait there.

_I'll show you how you can be with her always._

And there was a butterfly to guide her, its wings trailing a dust of red light. It bobbed weightlessly in the air, showing her which way to go. Even when she closed her eyes, she could still see it, glowing there.

"The two chosen children," Mayu murmured, mesmerised by the butterfly's steady light, the crimson heartbeat of its wings, "...to heaven." She followed.


End file.
